Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a matrix convertor, a power generation system, and a method for converting power.
Discussion of the Background
WO 2009/013992 discloses a matrix convertor including a plurality of bidirectional switches to connect input phases to respective output phases. The matrix convertor controls the bidirectional switches to directly switch between the voltages of the input phases so as to output desired voltages and desired frequencies to the output phases. When the matrix convertor is connected between a power system and a power generator, the input phases are, for example, the R phase, the S phase, and the T phase of the power system, and the output phases are, for example, the U phase, the V phase, and the W phase of the power generator.
In the matrix convertor, one of the output phases is connected to one of the input phases, and the rest of the plurality of output phases are subjected to PWM modulation using all the three input phases. This technique is conventionally known as two-phase modulation.